


Who Am I?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's in the Hospital</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: cliche<br/>prompt: amnesia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

He woke up and looked around. He was obviously in a hospital with an IV in his arm and other than the obvious, he had no idea how he came to be there. Then again, as he tried to remember, he had no idea who he was. His memories were blank. 

As he started to panic, he grabbed for the nurses call button, pushing it repeated until someone came.

"Mr. Williams. Good to see you awake. I'll call for the doctor."

"Wait," he yelled and as the nurse poked her head back into the room, he asked, "Who am I?"


End file.
